


Cooling

by Statementends (Blueberryshortcake)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Desolation!Martin, HugJonSims2k19, M/M, Martin would spare the world for Jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberryshortcake/pseuds/Statementends
Summary: Love is usually described as heat and burning. With Jon it’s cool and refreshing.





	Cooling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somuchbetterthanthat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=somuchbetterthanthat).



Better the Desolation than the Web. He still believed that… was still so thankful that Agnes found him when she did. He had been alone, and angry… so angry. And the sacrifice of devotion, the flame of suffering, burning his flat and his sick mother, and his old life… he had never felt so free.

He wasn’t used to regret, and it was probably bad, that Jon would make him regret things, regret the most pivotal moment of his life… but…

God, he’d burn up the world for Jon–no… he’d… he’d spare the world for Jon. Jon was like one of those light spring rains he used to enjoy, light on his face, water caught in his eyelashes. Cool, but not soaking. Refreshing. Rain didn’t really have that effect anymore. It was more mildly unpleasant than anything. Steam hissing off his skin.

If the web had taken him he would be able to touch him properly… although he might be a different sort of monster. One that wouldn’t care about Jon’s opinions. One that would take and control, and wrap his web tight around him.

Martin breathed out slowly. It was better then. Even if he couldn’t touch him. He could have him and know that it wasn’t just his will making Jon fond of him.

He sat casually outside Jon’s office waiting for him to finish up. Every so often he’d spot a spider and boil its insides. Little spies, ugh, he used to think they were cute. He wasn’t surprised at the Web’s interest in Jon, but it made him uneasy all the same. He’d have to check at home for stray webs.

Martin leaned back in…Tim’s? chair. He was a bit of a tosser, but Martin had promised Jon not to mess with any of his people, so the little black book with phone numbers in it was spared… for now.

Jon opened the door looking tired and a bit disheveled until he caught sight of Martin. There was a flash of fond surprise.

“I didn’t expect Elias would let you down here.”

“I did promise.” Martin shrugged. “And…well, nice thing about reading minds, you know people’s weaknesses. He knows I’d never put you in harms way.”

Jon’s head dropped, awkward. A little blush formed on his cheeks.

Jon was so unused to affection. It was a joy in itself to shower him with it. Well… not too much, he didn’t want to make him uncomfortable. Still, one day he was going to believe Martin when he told him what he meant to him.

If he couldn’t properly touch him he’d make up for it in other ways. He reached out a hand. Jon didn’t hesitate it taking it as they walked out of the Archives. It couldn’t be too comfortable. Like holding a mug of tea just under scalding, but Jon didn’t complain. The burn on his hand had mostly healed. Martin wondered if it had less feeling now. It was his mark. He had done that.

Another thing Jon made him regret. He hated that he hurt him… although there was a part of him rather pleased with the burn itself. That his hand fit perfectly over the mark on Jon’s palm and fingers. Like no other hand but his could hold it properly. That was their first and only direct touch, and Martin was being a wanker during it. He mentally sighed. Hindsight.

“Martin?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m… I’m glad you’re here.” Jon was always stiff when it came to emotions, but it was endearing all the same. He ran finger through his greying hair and looked up at the night. They were on the sidewalk. The sky was clear and they could see somes stars.

Flaming passion, burning desire, cliche, but those were things he had started to attribute to himself, but it was all different with Jon. Jon was a long drink of crystal cool water after a hot day. A light breeze in a rolling field. He was cool… not in a cool way, not in a cold way either. Just a deep lake where Martin found the first peace he’d ever truly experienced.

His flame didn’t go out. It never could. Lightless, invisible, always there… but…

“Do you trust me, Jon?”

Jon nodded.

Martin hesitated. “If it hurts pull back.”

Jon blinked. Martin moved towards him slowly. Jon stood still. There was fear, but the trust overruled it. He let Martin wrap his arms around him.

Jon untensed and returned the hug.

“You’re warm. It’s…pleasant.”  Jon said into his shoulder.

Martin felt himself heating back up at that, and quickly pulled away.

“Are you alright?” He demanded. Had he moved fast enough.

Jon laughed. It was short and quick, and god Martin had to take another step back even he could feel his heat.

“One of my buttons melted, but I’m fine.”

“Promise?”

Jon nodded. “You don’t need to fuss, Martin. That was… that was…” Jon seemed to realize that they had just hugged and now he was flush, although that might have been the burning heat Martin was giving off. “That was nice… very nice.” Jon finished awkwardly. His pretty dark eyes gazed at Martin curiously. “I take it that was… difficult?”

“Yeah… I sort of… had to be in the right … zone? I don’t think I can do that very often though it felt…” Good. So good. So amazing. He felt Jon in his arms without destroying him.

But his soul had felt cold… without the fire Martin doubted there would be much left of him. He felt tired, like a candle sputtering in the wind. He’d take Jon home, and then see if Tonner needed help with Strangers. She may not like him, but Elias’s leash around her neck was just as tight as the one around his… the things you do for the people you love.

He needed to destroy something, his god needed to be fed, and for all he loved his god, he would not give it Jon.

Jude had said otherwise, but Jude was bitter over her own lost love.

…He missed Agnes. He wondered if she’d understand. If she’d like Jon. He’d like to think she would.

“Well…” Jon said after a few minutes. “Thank you for the gift. It was…”

“Very nice?”

“Shut up, Martin.”

Martin grinned.


End file.
